


Venerate

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [4]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Blood, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們來到新大陸，Godric即將離開Eric動身前往德州。（字數：約3000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venerate

吸血鬼是一種擁有無盡欲望的生物，隨著年齡和見聞的增長，你逐漸瞭解到這點。所有的生物皆隨著時間逐漸凋零，但你不是，你的生命隨著時間日益茁壯——或說夜益茁壯——因此，年紀越長的吸血鬼擁有越強的力量，對於「生命」也越加執著。

而你，也沒有例外。

越來越強壯的你，益發像那些前輩，那些渴望生命、渴望力量、渴望權力的野心勃勃的吸血鬼。

但，Godric卻不是那種吸血鬼。

Godric是個異類，是個謎；但他也是你心中唯一的神。打從很久以前你就不再相信諸神了，但若這世上還有神的存在，那一定就是Godric。

和Godric分離之後的數百年間，才造就了你今日的性格。在你的心底，你很清楚Godric把你推開是為了不讓你受到他的限制，讓你展翅翱翔、隨心所欲、發展出真正的自我。造物主與子女不會永遠形影不離，這是定律；但你知道少數的例外確實是存在的，而你永遠歡迎成為其中之一。

數百年甚至千年的光陰，你的蘊涵力量越來越強——在此同時他也是如此。你和他之間的差距永遠不會縮短。更甚者，他離你越來越遙遠。你希望永遠與他相伴，你渴望縮短與他之間的距離，但他只有在真正碰上大事的時候才會主動召喚你，除此之外，飄忽不定的他根本是這個世界上的鬼魅。

他是你的造物主，你沒有資格對他要求任何東西，因此你只能把那個渴望放在心底。儘管如此，只要你說出口的請求，他從來都不會拒絕。你很清楚，原因不是他對你的尊重，而是他對你的溺愛。你和他之間的主從關係從來都不會改變。不論是心靈還是肉體，他永遠是你的上位者；每一次你進入他的時候，你都心懷著敬畏，因為那是他給你的准許。

握有主控權的人永遠都不是你。即使你在性愛之中短暫取得主導權，但那只不過是你們之間不可動搖的主從關係的其中一種表現方式罷了。

儘管數百年來Godric越來越深沉，他幾乎沒有展現力量或權力的欲望，但他的本質就是你的支配者。

他是個謎，他永遠是，而你永遠為他瘋狂。

鮮少，他閃現黑暗的一面，而那些是你小心翼翼珍藏的驚鴻一瞥片段。

你和他再度踏上新大陸，他決定和你分離，動身前往德州。

你不知道自己是否能說服他，但是你知道自己不應該開口要求他留下，因為那是踰矩的行為。你只能伸出手，以全身的力量緊緊抱住心意已決的他，請求他進入你。

不論你的請求是什麼，他都會答應你，因為他是個過度溺愛小孩的造物主。

他踮起腳尖，微笑著親吻你的額頭，那是長者對晚輩的親吻；接著他給了你的臉頰一邊一個輕吻，如同對待兄弟；在你闔上眼之後，他先吻了你的眉心，然後分別吻了一下你的眼睛，溫柔又緩慢，如同愛人。旋即，出其不意把你推倒在床上，跨坐在你的腰間，居高臨下望著因為驚訝睜開眼睛的你。

你再次閉上眼，把注意力集中在皮膚上，想把每一個觸碰牢牢烙印在心中。

他的雙手按著你的肩膀讓你不得動彈。他用嘴唇、舌頭和獠牙擦過你的臉頰。你只能因為感官的刺激而喘息——即使你根本毋需呼吸，吸氣是為了吸入他的味道，以及發出聲音做出回應。他的唇舌順著你的下顎一路往下，在你的頸動脈皮膚上方舔一下，然後用獠牙從你的左肩沿著鎖骨一路刮到右肩。從你和他接觸的下半身，你知道他和你一樣興奮。

你開口喚著他的名字，哀求他別再緩慢折磨你，而他會在眨眼之間把你和他的衣服盡數除去，然後坐落在你的雙腿間。他低下頭親吻你的腹部，沿著肌肉的線條往下舔到胯間，但避開你勃起的陰莖，最終到達會陰。他用舌頭用力掃過那個地帶，快感令你忍不住呻吟，催促著要他做點什麼事。

他不會過度撩撥你，因為他總是順著你的要求。

他會吸吮著你的囊袋，舔著每個皺摺，然後以獠牙的尖端沿著浮起的血管從你的根部緩慢地摩擦到冠部，接著將你盡數含入口中。你的頭部深深埋在他的喉嚨，而他的獠牙緊緊抵著你彷彿隨時都會戳進你的皮膚。在他第一次吞嚥的時候，你已經到了爆發的邊緣。當他靠著咽反射收縮喉部和手指摩擦著你的會陰時，你再也無法克制自己達到高潮。

回過神時，你為自己如此快失守感到汗顏，畢竟夜晚才剛開始。

他會趴在你身上，耐心等待你恢復過來。

他那雙讓你想起晴朗早晨天空的眼睛——即使你已經將近千年沒看過清晨——帶著笑意也帶著慾望看著你。你抬起手摸著他的臉，牢記他的輪廓和皮膚的觸感。然而，這是不夠的，你想更靠近他，而不是只能觸摸他的外表，你想要他和你之間不再存在距離，不再存在縫隙，不再存在界線。

直到你完全放鬆之後，他才會開始動作。他毫不費力把你翻過身，下一秒他的舌尖抵著你的入口，或輕或重地舔弄戳探著，而你無法克制地將自己湊上他的嘴，尋求更多的接觸。直到你逐漸勃起，他才終於把舌頭刺入你的體內。他靈活地在你的體內抽刺移動著，細細舔著每一吋柔軟的內壁，然後你開始顫抖，不斷地呻吟喚著他的名字。

因為他的臉貼著你的皮膚，所以你能夠感覺到他笑了。

下一秒他挺入你的體內。嚴格說來，正確的描述是他拽著你的腰，把你的入口對著他的陰莖，以無法抗拒的力量把你當成鞘往他的身上套下去。當你套上他的瞬間你的呻吟像是咆哮，而他則是輕笑出聲，聲音裡依然有幾分溺愛。他這麼做不是為了展示或誇耀他的力量，而是因為他知道你喜歡他的力量，而他想滿足你，他想讓你得到你想要的，因為他總是會為你做任何事。

然而，你真正喜歡的，其實是看到他在慾望之中逐漸失去自制。他一次又一次狠狠撞進你的體內，過重的力道足以將你撕裂，殷紅的血液順著結合的地方滴下。你的傷口幾乎在瞬間開始癒合，但下一秒又產生了下一個傷口。鮮血的味道挑逗著你們敏感的嗅覺，他伏在你的背上，獠牙輕輕落在你的脊椎骨兩側，彷彿他隨時會張口咬下，但，令你失望的，你知道他不會。

因此，你試圖反抗，翻身把他甩落，轉過身面對他。

他的瞳孔近乎黑色，那個曾經令你傾倒的死神宛若再度現身，而你以充滿期待的渴求望著他。他立刻撲上你，再度埋入你的體內，雙手分別握住你的前臂把你牢牢釘在床上，因此，你們兩人四隻手都無法去碰你那漲到發痛、孤單地躺在你的腹部滴著透明液體的性器。就算他充滿在你的體內，就算經過了千年的熟悉他能毫不費力瞄準著你的敏感點，就算他調整角度讓你的陰莖能夠從兩個人緊貼的身體間得到一定程度的摩擦，但，那些都還不足以把你推到頂點。

直到他在你的耳邊呼喚你的名字，以及，終於，張口咬下你的耳朵——因為那裡幾乎不會流血——他尖銳的獠牙完全貫穿了你的耳殼軟骨，在那個時候，你終於達到高潮。

然後，他鬆開口，整個晚上的第一次，他把手放上你的陰莖，上下套弄著直到你的每一滴都被榨了出來。在此同時，他依然保持著步調，每一次的重重抽插都撞擊著你的體內因為那高潮而過度敏感的位置，直到你的意識開始模糊，逐漸分不清將你淹沒的到底是快感還是痛楚。接著他停止了，而你及時睜開眼到他的表情、他的眼睛，在他的精液混著你的鮮血填滿你的那一個瞬間。

只有那一個瞬間，你們之間不存在任何主從的關係，只有共享的狂喜。

他俯下身舔著你臉上的血痕，直到此刻你才發現自己不知道何時流了淚。

你希望他能永遠留在你的身邊。

但你也知道，那是不可能的。

不過，此時此刻，你感到滿足，因為出自於謹慎的他總是小心翼翼避免咬開你吸取你的鮮血，但他卻因出自於愛憐情不自禁地舔去你的血淚。

 


End file.
